1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for rinsing chemical containers and more particularly to an apparatus for rinsing chemical containers and which also may be used to dilute concentrated chemicals in the interior of the container so that the liquid chemicals will more easily drain from the container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid chemicals, in a concentrated form, are frequently shipped in containers such as bottles or jugs having a shipping cap closing the throat of the container. At some time, the contents of the container are emptied into a machine or device so as to be diluted for subsequent spraying. Many of the concentrated liquid chemicals are quite thick and at least some of the liquid chemical adheres to the inside surfaces of the container upon the container being emptied. Since the container has a chemical residue adhering to the inner surfaces thereof, the container cannot be deposited in landfills or recycled. Further, the thickness of the liquid chemical makes it difficult to empty the chemical from the container.